TvNimerise Junior (Anierica)
TvNimerise Junior is Anierican children's television network owned by Nimerise Group. The channel broadcasts Minimax's programmings. History TvNimerise Junior was launched on December 6, 1999, under the name Junior. On December 6, 2004, Junior was rebranded and uses the new idents look like Nicktoons Blob. On February 20, 2006, Junior was changed for new four characters called Mini (girl), Max (boy), Kitty (blue cat) and Puppy (yellow dog). On March 22, 2013, Junior was rebranded, the idents becomes the 3D animation, the logo was changed and switched to the 16:9 picture format. On March 31, 2014, for prime-time programming block: Animax replaced as Junior XL. On May 20, 2014, Junior was launched in timeshift simulcast. On June 15, 2015, Junior was launched in HD simulcast. On December 28, 2015, Junior XL removed the schedule and was replaced by TvNimerise retransmission. On January 1, 2018, Junior is now 24 hours for the first time. On March 17, 2018, Junior is renamed TvNimerise Junior. On October 1, 2018, TvNimerise Junior was closed and replaced by Teletoon. On February 4, 2019, TvNimerise Junior was relaunched. Feeds *'Main feed with adverts:' Ludussia *'Localised feed with adverts:' Erdetia, Cloway, Neltody, Agleka, Pikeland, Ligholt Programming Current programming *''Bibi & Tina'' *''Bobby & Bill'' *''Curious George'' *''The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants'' *''Kate & Mim-Mim'' *''Littlest Pet Shop'' *''Mermaid Melody'' *''Monchhichiisu'' *''My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic'' *''The New Adventures of Peter Pan'' *''Oggy and the Cockroaches'' (Season 5) *''Seven and Me'' *''Star vs. the Forces of Evil'' *''Wander Over Yonder'' *''Wild Kratts'' *''Zorro: The Chronicles'' Final programming (TvNimerise Junior XL) *''Beyblade Burst'' *''The Dude Perfect Show'' *''Famous 5: On the Case'' *''Horseland'' *''The Legend of Korra'' *''Little Witch Academia'' *''The Loud House'' *''Phineas and Ferb'' *''Sailor Moon Crystal'' *''Tokyo Mew Mew'' *''Turning Mecard'' Final programming blocks *''Junior Cinema'' - from the weekend at 08:05, 12:00 and 20:00 Former programming *''3-2-1 Penguins!'' *''Angelina Ballerina'' *''Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps'' *''Around the World with Willy Fog'' *''Arthur'' *''Babar'' *''Babar and the Adventures of Badou'' *''Bibi Blocksberg'' *''Bob The Builder'' *''Bob The Builder 2015'' *''Dinotrux'' *''The Fairytaler'' *''The Magic School Bus'' - moved to TvNimerise *''The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show'' *''Space Dog Family'' (Бе́лка и Стре́лка. Озорна́я семе́йка) *''Willy Fog 2'' Broadcast hours Logos Junior (1999-2004, Aniyerika versiya).png|First logo (1999 to 2004) Junior (2004).png|Prototype logo (2004) Junior (2004-2013, Aniyerika versiya).png|Second logo (2004 to 2013) Junior (2013-2018, Aniyerika versiya).png|Third logo (2013 to 2018) Junior +1 (2014-2018, Aniyerika versiya).png|Timeshift logo (2014 to 2018) Junior HD (2015-2018, Aniyerika versiya).png|HD logo (2015 to 2018) TvNimerise Junior (2018-.n.v.).png|Fourth logo (2018) TvNimerise Junior +1 (2018-.n.v.).png|Timeshift logo (2018) TvNimerise Junior HD (2018-.n.v.).png|HD logo (2018) TvNimerise Junior (2019-.n.v.).png|Current logo (2019 to present) TvNimerise Junior +1 (2019-.n.v.).png|Timeshift logo (2019 to present) TvNimerise Junior HD (2019-.n.v.).png|HD logo (2019 to present) Junior (2020-.n.v.).png|Upcoming logo (2020) Idents Skrinsot zastavka Junior (2013-2018, pocetak prenosa).png|Fourth sign-on ident (March 22, 2013 - March 17, 2018) Skrinsot zastavka Junior (2013-2018, kraj prenosa).png|Fourth sign-off ident (March 22, 2013 - March 17, 2018) Off-air placeholders / Technical difficulties Vozdusni zapolnitel Junior (2006-2013, versija Anierica).png|Third technical difficulties (February 20, 2006 - March 22, 2013) Vozdusni zapolnitel Junior (2013-2018, versija Anierica).png|Fourth technical difficulties (March 22, 2013 - March 17, 2018) Others *For archive schedules see: TvNimerise Junior/Schedule *For bonus idents gallery see: TvNimerise Junior/Idents Category:Nimerise Group Category:Children's television channels Category:Television channels in Ludussia Category:Ludussia Category:Television channels in Erdetia Category:Erdetia Category:Television channels in Neltody Category:Neltody Category:Television channels in Agleka Category:Agleka Category:Television channels in Cloway Category:Cloway Category:Television channels in Pikeland Category:Pikeland Category:Television channels in Ligholt Category:Ligholt Category:Launched in 1999 Category:Closed in 2018 Category:Launched in 2019